LED-based lights shaped to replace conventional fluorescent tubes have appeared in recent years. Typically, such lights include a hollow tube with two end caps, one at each longitudinal end of the tube. The end caps generally include molded plastic cup-shaped bodies that slide over the ends of the tube to secure the end caps to the tube. End caps can seal ends of the tube to prevent contaminants from interfering with operation of the light. Additionally, each end cap can include one or more pins for compatibility with standard fluorescent fixtures. For example, many end caps carry two pins for compatibility with fixtures designed to receive standard-sized tubes, such as T5, T8, or T12 tubes.